Mi Deseo
by JoLuRoO
Summary: Triste, Solitario... a pesar de tener amigos, la razon... su cicatriz, en la vida, nada se puede cambiar, sin embargo... puede un deseo cambiar por completo la vida?, un mago, esta a punto de comprobarlo...


**Woo psss aqiii mi primer ficc de harry potterr jajajajaj…. Esperoo qee les gustee jajajaja**

**Ps buueno aqii los dejareee **

**Debo decir qee los personajes no me pertenecen xD**

**Harry y Ginny**** es de la famosísima escritora J.K. Rowling**

**Yukoo le pertenece tambiien a la famosisimas clamps jajajajaja [yuko salee en la serie de tsubasa chroncies y xxxholic]**

**Estaa biien … ahii los veoo…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cerraste**** Los Ojos…**

_Nunca logre comprender que__ se sentía tener padres, nunca podré jugar con mi padre, ni mucho menos sentir las carisias de una madre._

_Cerraron los ojos antes de que el brillo de las hadas se apagaran, a pesar de que la noche se quedara sin luz, así se marcharon dejándome solo, nunca logre demostrar lo mucho que los pude haber llegado a amar._

_Buscare en las estrellas el brillo de sus ojos… pero estere decepcionado… porque nunca logre ver sus ojos; sentiré el frío en mi cuerpo al tratar de recordarlos y darme cuenta que nadie podrá cubrirme con su manta tratando de calentar ese sentimiento que nunca lograre sentir._

_En este día tan lluvioso he lloraron por sentir tanto dolor, pero me he dado cuenta que al llorar no soluciono nada, ustedes se fueron llevándose consigo tantos momentos que nunca ocurrirán._

_Cada paso que doy, estaré dejando huellas en mi camino, así lograr regresar a donde empecé, he tratado de buscar esas marcas de su camino… pero no he encontrado nada. Solo hay un camino para poder llegar asía donde ustedes están, un encuentro con la muerte seria fácil para mí, pero yo peleo contra la muerte._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_¿Por qué lloro por sus almas, si al fin son libres?_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Ese es un viaje que todos debemos hacer, y cada uno debe ir solo, pero ustedes se me tuvieron que ir juntos. Todo es parte de un plan maestro._

_Me encuentro en la sala común, estoy solo, estoy bien, estoy en paz, pero me preocupa penar es ustedes, mi corazón se siente invadido por tristura o melancolía; acudo a mis amigos que conocen mi situación, trato de desahogar mis pesares con ellos pero… ¿Por qué no logro asimilar que ustedes dos, auque sigan en mi corazón, ya no están aquí con migo? Tan difícil es esto._

_Denme una señal aunque me de miedo, no se nada de ustedes, no se como se encuentran, y me siento mal. Se que donde están puede ser difícil, o prácticamente, imposible._

_Fantasmas de mi corazón, eran humildes, tiernos, justos y soñadores, gracias por esos pocos años a mi lado, nunca los voy a olvidar. No hace falta ni ver una fotografía, los llevo en la sangre, tu espíritu esta en mí, bajo este cielo inmortal en el que me encuentro, yo les digo adiós._

_Quisiera tenerlos una ves mas, podría abrazarlos otra ves, solo sentirte, te fuiste de aquí, es tan duro pensar mas en ustedes dos. En los brazos de un ángel, ahí se encuentran ustedes dos, donde duermen los sueños y viven siempre felices y sin fin._

_Existe una manera grande y tentadora para lograrlos traer, solo conseguir aquella piedra, llegar a dicho río, tomarla así como lo hizo la muerte y tenerla para mi, verla brillar con su intenso color rojo; con tan solo girarla y podré tenerlos de nuevo junto a mi._

_PERO…_

_A pesar de esa gran posibilidad, no lo ago, porque yo se lo que obtendré de ustedes, solo estarían frente a mi como si fueran estuches pero sin contener nada dentro._

_Através de mis años en la escuela, he logrado comprender que ustedes ya se fueron, se alejaron de mi demasiado pronto pero, yo no los culpo, yo no los odio ni mucho menos llegare a hacerlo, porque es gracias a ustedes que sigo vivo, aunque la verdad… a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor que no me hubieran protegido y así poder estar los tres juntos._

_Algún día lograre lo que tanto he esperado, por lo que tanto me he esmerado, y por lo que no me permití morir en tantas oportunidades que tuve, el día, en el que lograre terminar con el que acabo con su existencia, y los alejo de mi; así tenga que hacer lo que nunca pensé._

_Por ustedes mis padres._

_Harry James Potter Evans._

-yo… nunca pensé… que el se sintiera así- susurro la pelirroja, -pobre de Harry, debe estar muy triste- leyó el ultimo párrafo de la carta de nuevo, - así tenga que hacer lo que nunca pensé…- se detuvo unos momentos y recordó algo en su mente.

_Yo iré a la batalla… no te preocupes, yo volveré… pero te prometo algo, esta será la ultima ves que yo luchare… esta ves alguien mas morirá… pero no seré yo._

-ohh… no- grito Ginny, -debo ir a detenerlo-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

Polvo, sangre, gritos de dolor que atraviesan todos los sentidos, un verdadero campo de batalla, muchos magos luchando por lograr sobrevivir; pero uno en particular que tiene un deseo en especial, ahí, en medio de todo el alboroto, dos magos, dos de los mejores magos, se encontraban viéndose fijamente, no movían ni un músculo hasta que uno se decidió para hablar…

-me vas a matar?- pregunto lentamente el mago tenebroso clavando su mirada de serpiente en el chico.

-es lo que deseo-

-y que esperas?, sabes muy bien que ninguno puede vivir sin que muera el otro, no tienes idea de lo bien que se siente dejar un cuerpo inerte y ver como se le escapa la vida de los ojos- Voldemort comenzó a caminar alrededor de Harry.

-cállate!!!...-

-sabes… lo que más he disfrutado, es ver como unos hermosos ojos verdes pierden su color-

-cállate!!!...-

-y sobre todo, matar a personas que lo único que quiere es proteger lo mas preciado que tienen-

-que te calles!!!-

-fue grandioso matar a dos padres… matar a tus padres…-

-ya basta!!!-

-Avadakedabra-

_-Harry noo-_

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy rápido, aquel rayo verde salio a una gran velocidad de su varita; pego sin previo aviso en aquel cuerpo débil y frágil, tumbándola como un títere.

La mente se le colapso, nunca en la vida había visto un hechizo tan horrible salir de su varita, todo se empezó a sentir lento, empezaba a oscurecerse, el ruido de las varitas, los gritos de dolor y en especial un grito ahogado de una chica empezaron a desaparecer, junto con la poca luz que quedaba.

Todo quedo bajo una densa oscuridad, donde no se podía ver nada, ante el chico solo se encontraba una casa, y una mujer en la entrada; bestia una gran bata negra con mariposas marcadas en ella.

-bienvenido- lo recibió la mujer

-do-donde estoy?- tartamudeo Harry

-esto es una tienda- la chica dio un paso asía adelante dejando atrás la casa, -aquí puedes comprar deseos-

-un deseo?- se pregunto, -pero para que quiero comprar un deseo, y quien eres tu?-

-mi nombre es Yuko Ichihara- se presento, -yo concedo deseos a las personas que los quieren pero…- se detuvo un instante,- los concedo a cambio de otra cosa de igual valor-

-un pago- inquirió Harry

-correcto, así que tu tienes un deseo, ¿verdad?-

-yo… un deseo… pero…-

-todavía no lo consideras como deseo- dijo Yuko, -pero hay una cosa tu acavas de…-

-si lo se- interrumpió Harry, bajo su mirada, pero continuo hablando, -pero… esa era mi misión, yo nací marcado por el, el me cambio mi vida, me arranco a mis seres mas queridos- tomo una bocanada de aire, -mi meta era matarlo-

-y salio todo bien- pregunto

-no…-

-yo puedo cambiar eso-

-como!!- se intereso el mago

-ya te lo he dicho, pide un deseo-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_De todo nuestro mundo soleado_

_Solo deseo una banca en el jardín_

_Donde tu estés…_

_Ahí me sentare junto a ti_

_Con un ramo en mi regazo_

_Y una carta que diga_

_Cuanto te amo…_

_Ese es mi sueño_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

-mi deseo es…- se detuvo un momento, - que nadie sufra por causa mía, que todos puedan sonreír y ser libres… mi deseo es no haber nacido MARCADO-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WOOO PS…. ASII TERMINAA JAJAJAJ**

**ESPERROOO QEE LES AIIGAA GUSTADOO**

**JAJAJA**

**PORFAAA DEJEN REVIEW QIIIERO VER**

**OPINIONES**

**CONSEJOS**

**JAJAJA**

**LOO QEE SEAAAA JAJAJAJAJA XD**

**BUUENO NOS VEREMOS EN EL SIGUUIENTE CAP….**

**AGRADECIMIIENTOS: SHASAD…. TUUU SAVES QEE UFF CON TIGOOO JAJAJAJAJAJ**

**XD**

**Y A MI MANHIII WOOO ERES OTRO PEDOO MANHIII JAJAJAJ ATQMUCHOTEEEEE **

**LAS QIIERO ALAS DOS WOOO **

**JoLuRoO**


End file.
